


Be Careful What You Dream

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Public Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clemont wakes up after dreaming about Ash only to find that Ash already knows what he was dreaming because Clemont was crowding him in his sleep. DiodeShipping short one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Careful What You Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Ash is 16 in the story and Clemont is 15.

“Ash, what are you doing?” Clemont whispered as he slid down in his seat, hoping that no one else could see where his boyfriends hand currently was.

 

“Just relax Clemmy...” Ash pressed a soft kiss against Clemont's neck as he tugged the lower zipper on Clemont's jumpsuit up higher.

 

“I- Oh my! Woah...” Clemont couldn't help but gasp out as the actor's on the screen began to have sex. Gay sex. Full on anal gay intercourse sex. “What movie is this anyway?”

 

But Ash just shrugged. “The tickets were cheap so I didn't ask. Anyway, it's not like the actors aren't doing anything that we haven't done, right?”

 

“Ash...” Clemont had to bite his lip to stifle a moan as Ash slid to his knees in front of Clemont, and, pulling him out of his pants entirely, swallowed Clemont's length.

 

“S-s...” Clemont wanted to ask Ash to stop and yet... and yet he found it unbelievably arousing to have Ash go down on him in a public theatre. True, there were only a dozen other people there, and no one else was seated near them. But there was still a good chance that they could be caught... discovered...

 

“Ash... S-stop! What if were seen?”

 

“Don't worry, no ones paying any attention, not while there's porn on the big screen anyway.” Ash slid his body sinuously up Clemont's. “Do you really want me to stop?”

 

Hesitating, the blond slowly shook his head. “I... I don't know...”

 

“Then just relax.” Spinning around, Ash fumbled with his own pants, pulling them down a couple inches, just far enough to give Clemont access to his ass. “And keep quiet. The louder we are, the more likely people will notice what we are doing.” Then Ash lowered himself onto Clemont's lap until Clemont's gorgeous hung erection was completely sheathed inside Ash's ass.

 

“Ash... Fuck what are you... Ash!” Clemont gasped out trying hard to whisper, but his voice was louder than he intended.

 

“Riding you. Oh Arceus you feel good. And we fit together so perfectly...” Ash moaned softly, his hips sliding back and forth, as an up and down motion would have made his cock visible over the backs of the row of seats blocking them from view.

 

Clemont gave into the pleasure, thrusting upwards into Ash as he forgot everything but the boy in his lap and the actors fucking on the screen...

 

“ASH!”

 

“CLEMONT!”

 

They screamed in unison as Clemont filled Ash with his seed and Ash's splattered the back of the seats...

 

“Clemont... Hey, Clemont, wake up!” Clemont opened his eyes to find Ash hovering over him, looking confused.

 

“Ash? What... OH!” Clemont blushed hard as he realised he had Ash pinned to the wall of the tent.

 

“What were you dreaming about? You were uh... moving against me in your sleep...” Ash blushed as well and glanced away.

 

“I...” Clemont's mind went blank as he pulled away, realizing belatedly that his boxers were wet and sticking to him.

 

“You cried out my name in your sleep. Were you...?”

 

“Oh shit! Ash I...”

 

“Were you dreaming about me?”

 

“Y-yes...” The word came out as a whisper. “Yes I was dreaming about you...”

 

“What were you dreaming?”

 

“We were in a movie theatre, alone, just us. And... Ash I don't want to risk our friendship so I'd uh... rather not tell you the rest of the dream...”

 

“The rest? Clemont, I think it's a little too late for that.” Ash gestured towards his lower back, and Clemont noticed that there was a wet spot on his shirt as well. “I mean, you already came on me in your sleep, after all.”

 

Never before had Clemont wished so strongly that the ground would open up and swallow him whole. “Ash.... I... I don't know what to say. I'm sorry... I...”

 

“It's okay, I don't mind.”

 

“I... You don't?” Clemont was shocked. “But were both male, and what about Serena?”

 

“That doesn't matter, and what about her?”

 

“Isn't she your girlfriend?”

 

“Girlfriend? No, Serena's not my girlfriend. What gave you that idea?”

 

“The way she's always looking at you, like your the meaning of life.” Clemont shifted as Ash crawled closer to him.

 

“It's just her. I know that she has feelings for me, but I don't feel anything like that for her. There's someone else I like...”

 

“Who?”

 

“You...” Clemont gasped as Ash's lips claimed his own. Then Ash retreated back to his side of the tent. “Tomorrow night, maybe you should cum before you fall asleep.” Ash laughed, then he was asleep again before Clemont could think up a suitable answer.

 

“Maybe tomorrow night you could get me off...” Clemont whispered as he pulled Ash close, and fell back asleep with his arm's wrapped loosely around his friend.

 

End.


End file.
